The New Ranger Adventure
by RakelitahF
Summary: Takes time 2 years after the 2º Forever Red. Wes,Eric,Alex,Casey,Nick and Carter witness the kidnapping of their kids. Who's behind this? Steelix,Talia or Kalenna? [ Nothing belongs to me except the character names you don't know. ]
1. Chapter 1: Time Force

**The New Ranger Adventure- Chapter 1: Time Force**

Wesley Collins stood at the hospital next to Sarah who was sleeping. She had gave birth to their first daughter whom they named Lydia.

In the meantime Silver Hills was being attacked by Talia, a mutant who could turn Invisible and control other people's minds. Wes was asleep when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Sarah answered it with a sleepy voice.

"Sarah it's Jen, I need you to tell Wes that we need him as fast as he can. Talia is back and wants to kill Alex."

"Sure , I will wake him up." Sarah hung up. "Wes wake up!"

"What Sarah? Is Lydia okay?" Wes asked rubbing his eyes.

"Lydia's fine, but Alex isn't, Talia is back and wants to kill him, Jen told me to wake you up and say that she needs you in the Clock Tower." Sarah smiled and kissed him.

"I'm on my way." He smiled and left.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Silver Hills, Talia Van Camp known as Lilith was dressing her most expensive jacket as Contemptra and Mia came.

"Master the Rangers are having a reunion somewhere." Mia answered and jumped when Talia slammed her hand in the desk.

"Find where! NOW! I want to finish that Drake out of the way. Ah.. Contemptra! Kidnap the Drake Twins.

"Will do Master." Contemptra grinned leaving.

In the mean time while waiting for Wes and Eric to show up in the Clock Tower, Jen and Alex were taking care of their 6 year old twins.

"Daddy can i sleep? Leah asked Alex rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Come here in my arms while we wait for Uncle Wes and Uncle Eric." Alex smiled as one of his princesses were in his arms trying to fall asleep.

Wes arrived. "Sorry I'm late." He smiled.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one. Eric isn't here yet too." Jen smiled back holding a sleeping Liah in her arms.

"Sorry Ryan wouldn't let me go." Eric said as he arrived and took the blue prints. "That's the blue prints of an old abandoned house in Silver Hills. Wes and I believe Talia is hiding in there."

"Mommy, can I go play outside?" Liah smiled rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Sure, but be careful." Jen smiled letting her go.

Meanwhile Contemptra went to her Human Form and smiled at Liah. "Are you lost sweetie?"

"Yes and I want to go back to the Clock Tower.. My Mommy is waiting for me." Liah smiled back.

"Follow me." Contemptra smirked evily.

10 minutes later Alex started to feel pain. Jen knew what was it. "Dammit!" She ran downstairs and started to cry. Alex comforted her. They all went outside.

"Well...Well...Well.. if it isn't the Pinky Ranger." Contemptra smirked evily.

"Where's my daughter?" Jen asked furious.

"She's somewhere with Steelix and Talia." Contemptra smirked again.

Jen bursted into tears again.

(End of chapter 1)

Hi guys, This is my first fanfic. I'm kinda scared that if no one likes it. :/ I hope someone reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Jungle Fury

Merliah Rhodes stood in the witness seat in Ocean Bluff's court the city where she was born and raised.

Sirius, her ex-boyfriend however was smirking evily at her. That smirk disgusted her and remembered of how he raped her.

"Ms. Rhodes, did my client raped you?" Jane, Sirius's lawyer was smiling at her trying to make her feel calm. "Did he?"

"Yes. He did." She cried when she had to tell the details.

"Sir, we have an answer already." The Court announced taking a paper.

"Tell it." The Jury told.

"We announce that Sirius Green is guilty of all charges. He will be sentenced to 10 years of prison."

Merliah heard him before leaving. "I'm going to hunt you and then torture you slowly!" He yelled while the guards took him away.

Casey Rhodes held his Older daughter. "Its over, Its all over now."

"Yeah it is." Merliah smiled before Camila arrived.

"Hello Rangers! Time to Destroy!" She smirked evily.

"Not this time! A Purple Time Force Ranger striked her down leaving her weak.

"Who are you?" Merliah and Casey asked looking at the stranger.

"My name is Kalenna Scotts, I work with the Time Force Rangers. And they need your help." Kalenna sighed.

"Anything to help fellow Rangers." Merliah and Casey smiled.

"Guys!" Lily ran to them. "Melissa was kidnapped!" She cried.

"WHAT?!" Casey hugged his wife.

"Guys did you fought anyone named Lilith?" Kalenna asked worried.

"Yeah but she is way too stronger than us." Lily,Ryan Rhodes, Casey and Merliah told.

"A few months ago, she escaped the year 3012 and kidnapped The Drake twins Including James Myers and Lydia Collins." Kalenna sighed again. "Her real name is Talia Van Camp. She is a Mutant that can turn invisible and control other people's minds. Thats why I came here. The other Rangers need help. Let's hope both our enemies didn't join together." Kalenna told them worried.

In the meantime somewhere in Silver Hills, Talia stood over watching her fully trusted apprentice now teen Liah Drake. "Master Talia, can I kill Steelix?" Liah growled at him.

"No dear, you can't. Go train." And Liah went. "What did you do to her?" Talia demanded answers.

"I called her a cold shoulder bitch..." Steelix looked at the floor.

"Next time if you call her that, I'll kill you myself!" Talia yelled just when Melissa Rhodes, her apprentice and teen too, arrived.


	3. Chapter 3: Mystic Force

Madison was laying in bed asleep as Nick was watching her. Yesterday had been her birthday and he surprised her. Callie , their daughter, around 9 AM always went to jump on her parents bed but this time she didn't. Nick felt his arm hurting, that only happened when Lia was being hurt. When the pain got stronger, Nick ran as fast as he could towards his daughter's room seeing it empty.

It has been 2 years since the 2º Forever Red. He had received an email from Casey and Wes. Someone was kidnapping the Red Rangers kids. And now his daughter too.

In the meanwhile Talia, Steelix, Melissa Rhodes, Liah Drake, Lydia Collins, Contemptra, Mia, James Myers and Dai Shi were welcoming the recently kidnapped and now evil teen Callie Russell.

When that was happening Madison,Jen, Wes,Eric, Alex and the Jungle Fury Rangers were having a reunion on Wes's house.

"Guys! If we only argue we will never save our kids!" Madison yelled to the boys.

"She is right." Merliah and Alex agreed.

" A few days before the kidnaps started, Time Force was assaulted by two Mutants, Steelix and Contemptra. They stole a prototype that can turn the kids evil and teen but it only works with non-cold shoulder kids. However the only way to reverse the result of the prototype on the other kids is by killing the one who controls it." Jen answered.

"Talia." Casey and the others agreed.

**I know this one is a bit short, I've been with a busy day with tests and stuff. Chapter 4 is about meeting the Lightspeed Rangers. ;) REVIEWS please!**


	4. Chapter 4: LightSpeed Rescue

Dana was working at the hospital when Carter was working in the Fire Station. They got married and had a daughter named Amber Grayson. Amber was 6 years old and was on school in the 1st grade. Contemptra was waiting for her so she could take her to the WareHouse,

Meanwhile Dana and Carter have done their shifts at their respective works. "Dana I'm home!" Carter smiled at her.

Dana smiled back kissing him softly. "I'm making lunch then I'm going to pick up Amber." She smiled again.

While Dana and Carter were eating lunchm Contemptra saw Amber getting out of school and decided to act, She followed her with the van and then got out taking her away.

Dana met Jen in the way to the school. Amber was no where to be seen. Dana carefully approached a woman. "I'm sorry have you seen a girl with blonde hair, a bit tall, 6 years old and blue eyes?" The woman answered. " Yes, I saw her walking to a Blue Van." Dana thanked her and sighed looking at Jen who was biting her nails.

"Blue Van.. Oh god." Jen picked up her phone and called Alex.

"Drake." Alex answered picking up the phone.

"Alex, how many kids have been kidnapped after ours?" Jen asked worriedly.

"Just Leah, Liah, James and Lydia, wait theres new on the system... Amber Grayson and Melissa Rhodes."

"Damn it." Dana cried and called Carter.

"Grayson." Carter heard someone crying on the phone. "Dana? Baby whats wrong?" Carter asked worriedly.

"Amber was kidnapped too." Dana started to cry again.

"Hey shh. We're going to find her. We're going to Silver Hills today, Wes called me too. We're going to Assault the Abandoned WareHouse."

"Okay." Dana answered and hang up the phone while walking with Jen to her and Carter's house.

In the meantime Leah was training Amber and Melissa. "Try Harder!" Leah yelled as Amber was being punched by Melissa. Amber got up did a spin kick and defeated Mel. "Good, Its well for now." Leah smiled evily.

"Now we can begin the operation Defeat the Rangers." Talia laughed evily as she saw the twins train.

**Hint:**

**-Leah and Liah were not affected by the prototype. They share the Cold attitude they earned from their father, Alex.**

**To Megan:**

**-The Amber character is not you :P Your character will appear later in the last chapter along with Ryan.**


	5. Chapter 5: Assaulting the WareHouse

Wes and Eric ordered The Silver Guardians to make teams of two. Jen,Dana and Carter arrived in time followed by Nick,Madison then Casey, Ryan Rhodes, Merliah and Lily.

"So Status?" Wes asked Jen and Kalenna.

"We're going to face Steelix, Contemptra, Talia and our kids." Jen sighed.

"But the good thing is, the prototype can't turn people evil if they have a cold attitude.." Kalenna smiled.

"What? Really?" Alex smiled back as Steelix came out of no where.

"Hello Rangers." Steelix raised his arms as the guardians aimed their blasters towards him. "Leah sent me. The Building is trapped with explosives and stuff. The only way i-" Steelix couldn't finish his statement as the building's entrance blew up.

"What the- Ryan!" Dana ran to him and they hugged.

"Look at the window!" Jen yelled and they all looked. "Damn its Leah and Amber ." Kalenna told them.

As the two girls fought, Leah saw Amber trigger something and grabbed her hand as the explosion made them fall off the window reversing the prototype effect on Amber. "You okay?" Amber asked holding her head and Leah looked at her stomach seeing a huge piece of glass stabbed on her stomach.

"Damn it."Amber swore and ran to the group of Rangers. "Kalenna, Mom! I need your help." Lydia told them with a few scratches on her cheek and arms.

"What is it?" Dana asked worriedly.

"Is it Leah?" Kalenna asked worriedly aswell.

"Yes. She... Follow me." Amber sighed sadly.

They all followed as Kalenna saw Leah. "Hey girl! Why are you still laying on the floor?" Kalenna asked.

"Look at my stomach." Leah answered her with a bit of cold attitude.

Kalenna saw the piece of glass. "Damn it." Dana and Kalenna swore. "I'm going to call the others." Kalenna answered. "Guys, we have a serious problem here."

Jen and Alex looked. "Leah..."

Steelix came in followed by Ryan Mitchell and Megan Amber Grayson who helped take the glass off Leah and she coughed out blood.

"Liah is inside... fighting Contemptra,Melissa and James." Leah told them as she held an healing orb.

"We'll save them." Alex and the others ran to the building.

* * *

In the meantime, Liah was doing a spinning kick to Melissa who quickly defended herself. James picked Liah up and threw her towards some barrels full of blasters.

"Kill her!" Talia demanded Contemptra. "Not so fast!" Casey yelled picking up his blaster and shooting it towards Contemptra sending her to a cryojail.

"NO! My precious Mutant!" Talia yelled again. "Too bad Talia, you're under arrest for kidnapping and robbery!" Alex yelled. "NEVER! And I'm sending my apprentices kill your daughters!" Talia yelled and smirked evily.

"Not so fast FishFace!" Leah and Liah smirked striking her down.

Talia tried to shoot them but they covered themselves.

"You can't kill us FishFace." Leah grinned.

Steelix showed up and started to fight Talia. "You two get out of here!"

Leah and Liah took the others outside leaving Nick and Eric to find their respective kids.

As Talia and Steelix were fighting, Lia and James were behind Steelix in order to kill him but Eric got behind Talia with his gun on blade mode stabbing her reversing the prototype effect on all the kids.

After 2 hours, they were all in Wes's house celebrating one more successful mission. Contemptra smirked and stood outside waiting for Leah and Ryan Rhodes who were forbidden lovers.

As they came outside Contemptra aimed her her blaster towards Ryan and shot but Leah noticed and pushed Ryan out of the way getting the shot herself.

The Rangers came outside. "Leah!" Ryan Rhodes yelled holding her. "You saved me, why?" Ryan let tears fall. "Because I love you." Leah managed to say before dying.

* * *

2 days later in the year 3012, Ryan Rhodes, Megan and the others were attending Leah's funeral.

"So you loved my daughter?" Alex sat next to Ryan who cleaned his tears.

"Yes, I loved her and I still do." Ryan sighed sadly.

"I would have approved you two, if she didn't died." Alex cried.

**The End**


End file.
